Dakota (Steve's Girlfriend)
Appearance Regular Appearances In Her August look as well as Other episodes Dakota has to wear flower on her head once again, Red shirt with white star on her chest, white gloves, Dark blue skirt and blue shoes. When Dakota Got Plastic Surgery in Brittany And Dakota Gets Their New Looks, Leni Loud Gets A Rainbow Card as well as Other videos, Dakota wears a pink bow tie, Pink flower, short, strapless pink dress and necklace and and Pink shoes. In Her 2020 Look, Dakota wears a Same pink bow tie, Pink flower, Blue sunglasses, Red headphones, Red T Shirt, Light Gray skirt and white shoes. As Of Dakota Gets a New Hairstyle, Dakota has exactly look like Louielouie2002's Girlfriend's look in 2020, She wears that same clothes, pink bow tie and flowers. Occasional Appearances In Caillou Gets a Girlfriend/Ungrounded Dakota wears a Grey bowtie on her head, White and purple shirt, Blue and green skirt and darker gray shoes. In Henry Meets Dakota Dakota had to wear Flowers, Pink shirt with pink star on her chest, Pink gloves, Pink skirt and darker gray shoes. In Gwen's 2nd Birthday as well as Dakota's 18th Birthday Party Dakota wears a red shirt, Blue skirt and pink shoe. In Henry Meets Caillou, Dakota wears a pink swimsuit. In Caillou Goes On a Date Dakota wears Pink bowtie, Red flower, Wore a red shirt, dark blue pants and a Gray jacket, and a special shoes. Starting Dakota Becomes Friends With Rosie, She has purple or pink flower, wore a white shirt, blue pants and Black jacket and black or white shoes. In Her Look for SuperStarLuna's Birthday, Dakota had Pink bowtie and flower, wore Pink shirt with blue star on her chest, blue gloves, Blue and pink skirt and dark grey shoes. At the end of Christmas videos, she wore Pink Bonnet, black pants and shoes. Henry Meets Dakota.png DakotaNewlook1.png|In Her Look in Gwen's 2nd Birthday DakotaNewlook3.png|Her Look (pre-November 2019) DakotaNewlook4.png|Her Look (post-November 2019, until 2020) DakotaNewlook2020.png|Her Look in 2020 Dakotaswimsuit.png|Her swimsuit in Henry Meets Caillou Dakotaoldlook1.png|Her look in Caillou Goes On a Date Dakotaoldlook2.png|Her look In Dakota Becomes Friends With Rosie Capture (9).PNG|Her Christmas look. Appearances ;Louielouie2002's Episodes *''Caillou Gets a Girlfriend/Ungrounded'' (first appearance) *''Henry Meets Dakota'' *''Henry Meets Caillou'' *''Caillou Goes On a Date'' *''Dakota Meets Gina'' *''Dakota Becomes Friends With Rosie'' *''Gwen's 2nd Birthday'' *''Dakota's 18th Birthday Party'' *''Rosie and Dakota grounds Zara/Ungrounded'' *''Louielouie2002 and Steve Go on a date with their girlfriends/Ungrounded'' *''Steve and Dakota's Day at McDonald's'' *''Dakota Ungrounds Caillou/Ungrounded'' *''Brittany And Dakota Gets Their New Looks'' (new look) *''Evil Louielouie2002 Calls Baby Ariana and Olivia Stupid/Grounded'' *''TigerBoy9566 Works At McDonalds/Being Nice To The Customers/Ungrounded'' *''Steve And Dakota (Herself) Ungrounds TigerBoy9566/Ungrounded'' *''TigerBoy9566 Says Yes Steve and Dakota/Ungrounded'' *''Classic Caillou Gets Louielouie2002 Steroids/Grounded'' *''Classic Caillou Ruins Max Maxi's Birthday/Grounded'' *''Strawberry Nicholas, Generated Friends, Brittany, And Dakota Sees Charlie's Angels/Ungrounded'' *''Steve and Dakota Grounds Dora/Ungrounded'' *''Dakota Gets a New Hairstyle'' *''Brittany And Dakota Says Yes New Year’s Eve/Ungrounded'' ;Chad Network *''Leni Loud Gets A Rainbow Card'' (first appearance) Category:Louielouie2002 characters Category:Characters Voiced by Princess Category:Characters Voiced by Salli Category:Characters